Achievement Kingdom- The best laid plans
by JCPolarBear
Summary: Sent out to build a new kingdom Geoff and Gavin start the lay out for their new homes.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose ever higher into the sky, two men continued to trek across the ever changing landscape of the land they had finally arrived to. The two men garnished in Green reached the top of a steep hill, where the man in the simple green tunic stopped abruptly causing the man in light green and black to bump into him and fall to the ground

"Ow sausages, Jaysus that hurt, why did we stop?" The man in the light green got to his feet and looked at what his companion was staring at.

"Here" the man in the green tunic said "This is where we build our city" He raised his arms up "Here is where we build our kingdom"

The man in light green looked at the land, his companion, then back again. "Seriously? Here is where you want to build? There are more lands out there more proper then this pile of knobs. Cant we find a land that doesn't change terrain every 100 feet? I mean what of the last lan-"

"HOLD your tongue fool, you speak treason for doubting me and you are using the far lands speech again"

The man in green turned to the fool with burning anger in his eyes, only to be extinguished once he saw the look of the younger man. The younger man had taken a step away from him and wore a face of mixed emotion, concern, sadness and something the man in green had never seen, fear. At that moment pain from his left hand made the man in green to look down, his hand was wrapped around the hilt of his sword and was partially drawn.

"Sorry _Primus_, forgive me"

The man in the simple green tunic drew his sword and took closed the gap between them. Staring at each other the man in green raised his sword up and…tossed it away. The man in simple green placed both hands on the younger mans shoulders and stared at him then sighed while shaking his head, before saying, "No forgive me Gavin, it has been some time since my last drink and the journey here has made me irritable. You know I think of you as son and would never wish harm upon you."

The fool looked up and gave a knowing smile to the man.

"Thank you _Primus_"

"OH God please don't call me that, the stupid counsel gave me that title and I hope they _burn _many days for it."

"Haha sorry Geoff, it's just the counsel let you leave to build your kingdom and assigned me as your fool and companion." Stepping forward Gavin looked at the land below them, It was close to water and had a good flat area for building. "Well if this is where you think we should build, we better start with shelter" Gavin turned to Geoff to see a sad smile on his face.

"Geoff?"

"HHMMM? Oh sorry. YES! Our homes we shall build here, we are going to need to layout areas for the five of us "

"Five? Geoff but it's just you and me"

Geoff's smile grew to a genuine smile "No, my friend" Geoff walked over to where his sword lay and picked it up "I left 3 letters with someone I can trust and asked for them to be delivered" Geoff made his way down the hill with a confused Gavin behind him. Picking up two stones Geoff walked a bit and placed the first stone down, lining up with the stone he walked some distance before continuing to speak "We can't build a kingdom for just us Gavin, we need others to join us, small of course but maybe one day we can bring everyone from the old lands here to live"

Stopping Geoff put the stone down looked at the first stone and nodded in approval. "Yes but Geoff, who did you ask to come with us?"

Geoff did not answer Gavin but instead walked over to a rather impressive natural mine shaft. Whistling " This beauty might go all the way to bed rock" Kicking the dirt Geoff made a letter on the ground and continued his walk of the area. Gavin looked at the dirt "… J? Oh Bugger is this the J I'm thinking about?

"HAha what's wrong buddy you've known him for years, besides if anyone can help us design this kingdom it's Jack"

"Yeah but- uuggghh fine but its not my fault if we start tossing" Geoff turned and raised an eyebrow at Gavin "Yea, Tossing?". Gavin turned red " You know that's not what I meant, I meant if we start fighting" "HAHAHA Whatever you say bud hehehe"

Gavin turned to the dirt J and said to himself "Might have to have a little surprise for Jack when he arrives" Pulling the bucket from his pack Gavin smiled wickedly "Gavin come on, I think I have a spot for you!" Gavin put the bucket away and ran over to Geoff passing a W written on the ground in a rather simple spot.

As Gavin approached Geoff patted the earth wall that rose from the ground "I bet if you dig this out, add some stone and windows this would be a great house for you plus you'd have two great neighbors" Gavin pulled out his shovel and began to hit the mound "Yeah about that, who is the W?" Geoff walked the left of Gavin's soon to be house and said"Oh come on Gavin who do you know that begins with a W?" "Well I know a Weasly back from my lands". Sitting down in the little shade Geoff pulled out his water skin and drank, "Ok but think of the land we lived in"

Gavin took a step back from his work to think for a few minutes, His eyes grew wide and a toothy grin appeared on his face "Is it Mi-cool Geoff? Did you ask Michael to join us?"

Taking another drink of water Geoff smiled as he finished, he sighed, shaking his head "Michael Mogar the War Bear Jones, Impressive title. Yes I invited 'Mi-cool' I wanted the best warrior of our land to help guard us"

Putting the shovel away Gain walked over to Geoff and helped him up. "So who's the last one? And where will he live?" "Hehe I think this would be just fine right here" Geoff looked into a small strangely shaped cave, "He doesn't need much he lives without much anyway"

Gavin looked into the small room and laughed "Are you talking about Ray?"

"Mmmhmm we need skill on our side from the start if we want this kingdom to rise" Instead of writing anything Geoff plucked a rose up and placed it by the dirt mound.

Geoff and Gavin Walked back to where they had first seen their new home and looked down upon it, by this time the sun was setting and night was fast approaching. "Well Gavin, let's get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do before the others arrive and we better be inside before the monsters arrive."

Just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon Gavin looked down one more time at the new land and smiled saying to himself out loud.

"Achievement City"


	2. Chapter 2

"RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN" OHGODDMANIT" "MOVE MOVE MOVE"

SSSSSSSSSSSSS*BBOOOOOMM* SSSSSSSSS*BOOM*

"THERE! THAT CAVE! GO GO GO"

As the trio entered the cave the largest one turned and sealed the hole with a quick flash of steel cutting off all remaining light from the night sky. " Ok-*huff* I-I think we are in the clear. Give me a second and we will have some light.

As their eyes adjusted to the light the trio took in their new surroundings, it was a rather small cave with a pool of water about 6 feet further and beyond that just a stone wall.

" Great, just fucking great, we travel all this time and spot nothing but wildlife, but the second the sun is gone we get ambushed by- by FUCKING EXPLODING BULLSHIT" The man in the brown coat walked over to one of the walls and sat against it but not before pulling out his sword and a sanding stone. "Me running away" Ssssst "ME" Ssssst.

The sound of the sword being sharpened was the only sound in the cave for quite some time until finally, "Mogar your sword is sharp as ever, please stop so we may get some rest."

Michael looked up glaring at the man "Do not tell me what to do _Spade, _and do not call me Mogar, a title the people gave me that I can not seem to shake."

"As you wish Michael, but in return do not call me Spade, I too was bestowed that title from the people. And I do not mean to tell you what to do I just want some peace before the next day"

Michael stared at Jack but more importantly the surrounding area, I small cave would be a disadvantage for him, however if the rumors are true a cave is the perfect arena for Jack.

"Aye" he finally said, standing Michael put his sword away deciding a fight here was not worth the risk, or having the king find out.

"Well now that's over with, we can finally sleep" The third man finally spoke, wrapping his cape around him as a makeshift blanket. "Oh yes apologize our _**Red lord **_I'm sure these accommodations are not to your standards"

Ray turned to look at Michael " You are one of my better friends and know my life, do not let your exhaustion control your tongue and speak untruthful things."

Michael sighed shaking his head "Sorry Ray this travel has taken its toll on me, far off land, monsters that explode, the living dead, and I miss my queen. Forgive me I do know your life, and I know this cave is probably the same size of your house back home."

"Wait, what? seriously Ray you are one of the powerful people in the realm and your house was this small?" Jack asked. "Your wealth is worth at least 500 commoners and your network stretches to every corner of the kingdom"

Ray shrugged "What can I say, never needed much. I had what I needed and that's all I want."

Jack Put the torch he was holding onto the cave floor and began to get comfortable.

"By these maps Geoff provided we should only be half a days walk from where we are supposed to meet him and the fool." Jack dropped his pick axe which let out an eerie ring as it hit stone.

The sound made Ray and Michael look over "What metal is that spa- Jack? Iron has a deeper tone to it when struck"

"And gold makes almost no noise" Ray added

Jack's grin pushed through his heavy rust colored beard "Diamond"

Jack swung the pick axe above his head "Watch" with a single swing Jack broke the stone wall exposing the next level of stone. Jack grinned again as he turned back to his younger companions "Come on, I'm the royal builder would you expect anything less?"

Ray and Michael stood up coming closer to examine the pick axe "But diamond is such a rare ore, you got permission to turn it into a pickaxe?" Ray asked as he ran his hand over the smooth surface.

"Permission? This was a gift from the king himself, I have known _Primus _for quite some time now and would go as far as and say he is a friend."

Ray and Michael turned to each other before bursting out with laughter "What is the meaning of this behavior?" Jack asked tightening his hand around the pick.

"We mean no insult to you Jack it's just haha-" "No one is a friend of the King, I mean look at the council, he helped lay the foundation for the land and was cast away to be King of one of the smallest areas, known for its drunks and the tricks they played."

Jack didn't look at either of them, his hand now white from his grip on the pick axe "Yes well, maybe thats why he sent for us." Jack's eyes burned from behind his glasses. "Maybe this is our chance to help build a new kingdom and help our King rise. A kingdom that people will rejoice every time its name is said. A place where we could be kings."

Ray and Michael turned again to each other at Jack's last words.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Without warning Jack swung his pick at the wall taking it down in one hit. "Hhhee hee sorry I just get tired of people doubting Geoff"

Michael and Ray moved forward to Jack both putting a hand on his shoulder "No we were wrong to speak out of turn, we do trust Geoff, why else would we have come?" Ray said. Jack looked at the younger men and nodded.

*Crrkk*

"It is late and we now have shorter time for rest because of our conversations" *Crrkk* "Let's rest and start at first light"

*CCCCCRRRRKKKK*

"Ray please we already ate!" MIchael laughed patting Ray's stomach. "Th- That wasnt me…"

*CCCCRRRAAAACCCCKKKKK*

The three men had just enough time to look down as the floor burst open below them.

"Well Fuck"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
